


In the Arms of Your Love

by I_is_a_fangirl_yee



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_a_fangirl_yee/pseuds/I_is_a_fangirl_yee
Summary: Race is dying and there's no way Spot is leaving him to die alone.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	In the Arms of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi. So this is my first fic and I'm really nervous about it but theres no better time then the present right? I got the prompt from my friend and it was "Write the saddest death you can. It has to be one half of your OTP." So thats how this came to be. I'm sorry if its bad.

The day had started perfectly. For once the two boys had nothing to do, nothing expected of them and no one around except each other. Neither of them had thought it would end this way with Spot holding the bleeding body of Race close to his chest.

"Don't leave me Spottie." rasped Race with what was surely one of his last breaths. "Don't let me die alone. Don't let me die like her." Spot held Race closer. There was no way he was going to let him die.

"Racer hey its gonna be ok. We're gonna be fine. We'll get you to a doctor. Or Davey, he'll know what to do. Please don't die." Both boys were crying as even though Spot was reassuring Race they both knew that these would be the last moments together.

"I loves you Spottie and I will never regret what we have. I'm glad youse is the last thing I'll see." Race murmured weakly stroking Spot's cheek bone. "I loves you too Race." Race smiled softly getting lost in the eyes of the boy he would love forever.

"I will be forever grateful for the time we got. I'll find you on the other-side. I promise." And with one last shuddering breath and a smile for the one he loved, Racetrack Higgins slipped into death.

Tears streaming down his face Spot held the limp body of his love and screamed the unfairness of it to the heavens. It may have been a forbidden love but it was a true one. Carefully lifting the body off the ground Spot started the walk to Manhattan.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but I couldn't think of anything else. If there is anything I can improve on please let me know in the comments cheese and thank you. Also its unedited so yeah. Bye 👋


End file.
